


Dad I don’t wanna go

by Minewtisloveminewtislife



Series: Our Son [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Broken superfamily, Infinity War, Not Beta Read, Past Relationship(s), SPOILERS AHEAD, Sad, Tony Stark Has A Heart, im sorry i wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 19:35:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14456286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minewtisloveminewtislife/pseuds/Minewtisloveminewtislife
Summary: A superfamily version of what happened at the end of infinity war.





	Dad I don’t wanna go

**Author's Note:**

> Uryan_Karl did a Chinese translation for this fic for me so check that out!

Tony stared at what once was Dr Strange in horror. 

He saved Tony, only to die himself. 

Tony’s chest felt like fire. Drax, Mantis, Quill, Strange, he couldn’t take anymore. 

“Dad.” Tony turned to find Peter, his only son, holding his stomach, his face tense. “dad, I don’t feel so good.” Peter said, falling towards Tony. Tony hugged him tightly, feeling Peter starting to fade slowly. 

He felt so much regret for the last few years in that moment. All the days that he hadn’t valued Peter enough. After Steve left, it was hard to raise their son on his own, then the spider bite, and moving out of the tower. 

The last few years were tough, and now here he sat, holding his baby while he cried, begging not to die. “Don’t wanna go. I don’t wanna go daddy.” Peter sobbed, he was pressed against Tony’s chest, clutching Tony. 

Peter didn’t deserve this. Why didn’t strange let Tony die?! Why did he give up that stone!? 

Tony didn’t deserve to live, Peter did. 

Peter who kept a smile on his dads face after Steve left. 

Peter who stayed positive for Tony, even though he lost his Pop’s that day. 

Peter who was too smart for his own good and didn’t know when to shut up. 

Peter who was what most hero’s could only hope to be. 

Peter who was the light of Tony’s life. 

“I love you so much kid” Tony said, watching his son slowly fade away. 

“You were the best part of me.” Tony cried. 

Peter pressed his hand to Tony’s cheek. “I love you too dad.” Peter cried as his body broke apart, the ashes floating away in the wind. 

His son was dead and there was nothing Tony could do.


End file.
